Jueves 11, Ultimo Suspiro
by Dreamy Vampii
Summary: Leah llevaba tiempo enamorada de aquel hombre totalmente desconocido. -J-Ja-Jake -tartamudeo su nombre ... -Yo no te conosco, pero te echaba de menos. "Basado en Jueves, de LDVG" Jake/Leah. One Shot


_  
__Lunes 1º- de Marzo_

Pasé una de mis manos por mi cabello, lo llevaba suelto y ondulado, como de costumbre, parpadeé un par de veces y respiré profundamente y miré mi ropa. Bueno, no estaba mal; suspiré y alisé mi falda, nerviosa.  
Miré al suelo mientras seguía en la espera de mi tren. Suspiré cuando se paró frente a mí... bueno, había toda una multitud tras de mí, todos esperando ese mismo tren. Miré mi reloj, faltaban 5 minutos, siempre llegaba a las 6:55, siempre 5 minutos antes de lo esperado, y podía saber esto, porque tomo este tren desde hacía ya 1 año y medio.  
Pasó un segundo antes de que se abrieran las puertas y pudiera entrar a sentarme, siempre en el mismo lugar... y como siempre, frente a mí estaba él. Jake, sabía su nombre, porque en una ocasión, no venía solo, y oí que así lo llamaron. Bajé la vista y fruncí el entrecejo.  
Miré mi falda. Mi favorita, sin duda, la mas bonita. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que la estoy usando solo por él? No, no lo habrá hecho. Quizá no sepa que existo.  
Quizá se preguntarán '¿Por qué no vas y le hablas? ¡Solo tienes que cruzar el escaso metro y medio que hay entre ustedes!' Yo también me lo pregunto.  
No tengo el valor.  
Si tan solo fuera más bonita... Un poco más inteligente. Si tuviera algo especial o si fuera tan perfecta como las chicas que aparecen en las portadas de todas esas revistas que tengo en la repisa de mi habitación. Pero no.  
Apreté los labios un segundo mientras volteaba a verlo, bostezó discretamente y por alguna razón totalmente desconocida -quizá impotencia- mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Bajé la mirada a mi regazo y después de unos minutos, levanté la vista. Él me estaba viendo. Suspiró y en el segundo que parpadeé, se volteó.  
Suspiré yo también.  
Los pocos minutos que faltaban para que llegara a mi destino, pasaron rápido. Más de lo que yo hubiera deseado.  
Bajé pensando en él...

**Una semana y media despues...**

_Jueves 11 de Marzo_

Nada interesante, de nuevo aquí, a la misma hora, esperando el mismo tren. Llegó a la misma hora, siempre la esperada. Oh, cabe decir que los primeros tres días de esta semana, había descansado. Así que estaba ansiosa por verlo.

Subí, me senté en el mismo asiento.

Él no estaba ahí y por un segundo pensé que no vendría, pero cuando volví a mirar, ya estaba ahí, apenas sentándose. ¿Por qué? No se, pero eso no importaba.

_7:00_

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras. Yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista. Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar. _Tan solo 1 metro y 30 cm. Y entre nosotros solo se oye el silencio.

_7:10_

No sé con claridad cuando me decidí a hacerlo, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba tartamudeando su nombre.

-J-Ja-Jake -_pronuncié su nombre tartamudeando,_ mirándolo mientras él veía un libro que sostenía cerca de su regazo.

¡Tonta, Leah! Ha de pensar que eres una tonta, no pude ni siquiera pronunciar su nombre.

¡Sorpresa! Él levantó su vista y sonrió de lado mientras cerraba el libro y lo guardaba en su mochila. Se levantó y se sentó a mi lado.

- Leah Clearwater-dijo

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Y no solo sabía mi nombre, ¡sabía mi nombre completo!

-¿Có-cómo sabes mi nombre? -dije nerviosa

-Lo dice tu libreta -dijo mientras señalaba la libreta que sobresalía de mi bolso, en una etiqueta blanca, con tinta morada y con unos torpes garabatos, se leía 'Elizabeth Carter Shane'

-Oh... -fue lo único que atiné a decir

-¿Y tú como sabes el mío? -dijo sonriendome

-Yo... escuché a alguien llamarte así

-Oh, bueno...

_7:20_

Bajé la mirada y jugué nerviosamente con mis manos sobre mi regazo.

-_Yo... no te conosco, pero te echaba de menos -_admitió despues de 2 minutos de cruel silencio -¿Sabes? _Cada mañana, rechazo el directo, _el que me lleva exactamente a donde enrealidad voy, _y elijo este tren._

Lo miré interrogante, con la cara más inocente que pude hacer.

-No viniste, el Lunes, ni el Martes... ni el Miércoles -explicó

-Oh... descanzé esos días -dije sonriendo hacia el suelo

_7:30_

Ya casi llegamos a la estación en donde yo me bajo. Sin duda este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. Nada podría arruinarlo. Llevo una sonrisa plantada en mis labios, nos pasamos unos segundos mirandonos, mientras pasaba el tiempo lentamente. Tan lentamente como agradablemente.

Me toma la mano.

De repente entramos a un tunel, algo habitual. No hay nada de luz.

_7:35_

Ahí, entre la obscuridad, con mano en mano, juntos... No hay nada que temer. Sin duda, moriría feliz entre sus brazos.

Me volteo ligeramente y busco su rostro.

Lo encuentro.

Me acerco lentamente a él, tanteando su reaccion.

No hay reaccion negativa, me sigo acercando.

Labios con labios.

_7:36_

-Te quiero -susurró

De nuevo labios con labios.

No se me ocurría una respuesta coherente.

_7:38_

-En este momento, te regalo... -susurré. Mi corazón, iba a decir, antes de que nuestros corazones dieran su último suspiro.

_Leah Clearwater_

_1985 - 2004_

_Jake Black_

_1984 - 2004_

_

* * *

_

**_Hola Gentee :D_**

**_Bueno kiero aclarar principalmente q este One Shot va dedicado a Diana una super amiga 3 y ademas q este One Shot le pertenece a ella y le kedo hermoso!!! :D yo solo ayude con el summary y el titulo xD_**

**_ella me permitio subirlo, obviamente!!!! jajajajaja _**

**_bueno este pekeño fic fue inspirado en la oreja de van goh, pss ella ama sus canciones!! se preguntaran porq le pusimos jueves 11 bueno es porq la cancion en realidad se llama jueves! escuchenla se las recomiendo, es hermosa *-*_**

**_bueno espero q les guste :D y ella tambn lo espera D: jeje!_**

**_nos leemos...!_**

**_¿Reviews? _**


End file.
